A dish best served cold
by Annabel Willow
Summary: Five years ago, one boy ruined their lives. Now the opportune moment has come, and the boy will feel pain like he has never felt before.
1. Prolouge: Notes

**Hi everybody! Here is a new story idea that I thought would be interesting. Please read and review! Oh, and I don't own anything at all.**

Prologue: Notes

It had all started with a note.

When you think about it, a note usually isn't all that special. Just a few simple words written neatly in ink on a plain white drasheet that is folded in half evenly. Nothing interesting. A note could be written for any purpose. It could be a shopping list, a message telling one thank you, or an invitation to a party of sorts. It could be written to tell someone that you'll be gone for a while, and not to wait for the evening meal because you won't be back in time. It could be a message to a lover, or a rendezvous planned with friends. A note could be written for any purpose, to tell anyone anything.

Yes, a note is usually written for a harmless purpose, like a reminder to go buy more bluemilk or muja fruit.

Usually.

Then what do you do if it's not? What if the note is not a friendly invitation to dinner or a request to go to the store? What if the note implies something more...dangerous? Something more threatening? What do you do when a plain durasheet with a few words on it strikes such fear into your heart that your face pales and your hand trembles and beads of sweat trickle down your forehead?

You're filled with indecision. You struggle with the choice of telling your Master, or keeping the knowledge of the note to yourself. If you tell, your Master might be able to help you. Your fears may be lessened and you won't worry for your friends' safety anymore. The note would probably be discovered to be nothing, just a cruel practical joke played by an initiate or one of your rivals here at the Temple. However, if the note truly is genuine, if it really is a threat, then by telling you could put your Master in great danger. Someone could get hurt. All because of you.

You brush these thoughts away, and decide not to tell your Master.

After all, the note doesn't mean anything. Right?

**So, like? Hate? Please tell me! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1: One week later

**Here you go! Chapter 1! Hope you like it! And yes, triplethreat123, revenge is ice cream.**

It has been a week since I have received the note, and I'm not sure if it was the best idea to keep the threat of the note from my Master. I have been plagued by nightmares every night since I got it, and I know I'm not hiding it well. I've never been good at hiding things. Each morning my Master asks if I'm alright, and I've done my best to convince her that I'm fine with the straightest face I can pull. I know that the lie isn't believed, by the look on my Master's face, but she Master just tells me to get to class.

After a respectful bow to her, I leave the apartment and head to my first class. It takes nearly all of my self-control to keep myself from sprinting away in panic. Subconsciously, I reach up and rest my hand over my chest, where I know the note is hidden in my inner tunic pocket. I shudder thinking about it, wishing that I had never gotten it.

Finally, I reach my class. I sit down and try to pay attention, but for the life of me, I can't focus on anything except the note. The voice of the instructor barely registers in my mind when she tells the class to meditate. Sighing mentally, I submerge yourself in the Force, hoping to find a solution about the note. There are so many things that words can do. In this case, it strikes a fear into my heart that won't go away. The note had started the nightmares.

The nightmares. They scare me even more than the note, because they only reaffirm that the threat against my friends is very real. They could very well be hurt, they could very well _die, _because of me. Because I chose not to tell anyone. In my head, I keep hearing their screams. The desperation to find them and the anguish and frustration of knowing I was too late linger. I cry as I watch the light leave their eyes, cradling their bodies in my arms. Then the flames of the pyre...

Not able to take it anymore, I pull out of your meditative trance. The moisture dripping off my face tells me that I've been sweating. My hands are shaking as well, and I would bet fifty credits that my face is as white as a sheet. Glancing up at the chrono, I'm are relieved to discover that class is almost over. Not soon enough, the bell rings and I rush from the classroom.

The evening passes by even more quickly. Vaguely, I remember sitting down to eat and the worried queries of Master. Just wanting to escape it all, I excuse myself, telling her that I'm going to bed. Hopefully, tonight will be a dreamless one. If it isn't, I'm going to get help. Strengthed by my new pledge, I begin to slowly drift off to sleep. Yes, tomorrow I will talk to Obi-Wan.

**Ha! It's not Obi-Wan! Take a guess at who it is! I want to see if any of you can get it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Hello again! Sorry, I've been busy. Here's chapter three. **

_My footsteps echo through the room as I race across the white chamber, filled with a sense of urgency that I have never been filled with before. Urgency, and dread. I dreaded what I would find. Have they been hurt? Could they be dead? Is that why it's so quiet? Even as the thought crossed my mind, I dismissed it. They're my best friends. I would've known if any of them had died._

_Still, the doubt is there. What if they're all dead? No, they couldn't be... _

_Turning a corner, I stop dead in my tracks. The breath catches in my throat and I let out a hoarse cry. There, lying on the hard, cold floor, is Reeft's dead body. Last night, it was Obi-Wan's. The night before, it was Masters'. They were dead. All dead. _

_I race forward and kneel next to my friend's corpse. Then, slowly, my hand stretches out and draws the body close to my chest. Hot, salty tears roll down my cheeks and my shoulders shake. It's not true it's not true it's not true..._

"_I thought Jedi didn't cry."_

_Whirling around, I look at the woman standing behind me. Her face is covered by hood. I feel like I should know her. She shrugged. "Then again, I thought Jedi didn't to feel anything." She smiles, a cruel, evil smile. I, however, do not. My eyes narrow into slits and my mouth curls into a snarl._

"_You did this," I spit venomously at her. "You're the reason he's dead." I clutch the body tighter._

_The woman's smile only widens. "Oh, no, my dear Jedi. This is all your fault. He died because of you. Because of what you did to me and my family." She takes a few steps closer and bends down to my eye level. "And so will all the others. You will pay, and we will have our revenge."_

"No!" I cry, jolting awake. It takes a second for me to register where I am. I'm not in the white room. I am not clutching Reeft's dead body. Reeft is still alive. I'm in my quarters in the Jedi Temple. My chest heaves, and I struggle to regain control of my breathing. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. _Slowly but surely, my breathing slows to its normal pace. The initial fear has left, but the fear that I felt when I first got the note remains, a constant and an unwelcome companion, like the dreams.

I close my eyes and center myself in the Force. A few seconds later, I slowly open my eyes and throw the covers off my legs. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and begin to get ready for the day. I can do this. I'm going to talk to Obi-Wan at the noon meal, and I won't think about the note or the dreams until then.

Five minutes until noon meal, and I've failed spectacularly at my goal. The note and the dreams were all I could think about. Same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the one before that, and every day for the past week. It seems that no matter what I do, the fear remains as long as the threat does. No amount of meditation will remove it.

Four minutes. I tiredly rub my hand over my face and through my hair and sigh. Keeping all this secret is killing me inside. This past week, I've hardly slept and I know it shows. Dark circles have been under my eyes for so long it's like they've been there forever. Stress lines are easily visible on my face and I've fallen asleep over the evening meal more than once.

Three minutes. My Master has noticed all this, and I can feel her concern for my well-being through the Force. I've dodged her questions and refused her offers of help so many times she's stopped asking. My friends have noticed, too. Of course they would. It's impossible for us to hide anything from each other, all of us being friends since we were in the creche. All of us know each other too well.

Two minutes. I'm not sure, but I think my instructors and the other Masters have noticed the change in me, too. My grades have slipped a little, and I haven't been eating a lot lately. My teachers have asked me if I need any help with the work, and each time I politely tell them no, thank you, and I've gotten looks from other Jedi. Some curious, some knowing, some worried. I'm worried, too.

One minute. Every second waiting is agony. My eyes dart around the room and my hands tremble in my lap. I'm so nervous about talking with Obi-Wan. What will he say? Hopefully he'll understand why I haven't told anyone sooner, but what if he doesn't? Will he be angry? Forsake our friendship because I didn't tell him before now? Suddenly I start to second guess myself.

_Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg ggg..._ Time's up. I stand up and grab my work bag, nervously fingering the strap as I stride out of the classroom and begin to walk towards Obi-Wan's quarters. After all this time wanting time to speed up, I find myself wishing that time would freeze, and I would never have to face Obi-Wan's reaction. It's inevitable, though, as I find myself looking at the golden nameplate of the Jinn/Kenobi quarters.

Raising a shaking fist, I knock on the door, and wait. If I'm going to back out, now would be the time t do it.

The door opens, and my best friend breaks into a smile when he sees me. Before he can say anything, though, I interrupt, my face serious.

"We need to talk."

**There you go! The next chapter will include the talk with Obi-Wan and the plot will finally be in motion.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Hello everyone! Here is the next update. We're finally getting to the good stuff!**

Obi-Wan immediately sobers. Nodding, he steps back and gestures into the apartment. "Come in."

I'm grateful he doesn't ask why right then. I still don't know what I'm going to say. I walk in and allow him to lead me to his bedroom. **(AN: anyone else get weird thoughts there?)** He closes the door, locks it, and takes a seat at his desk, turning his chair around to face me. "Sit," he says. I slump onto his sleepcouch look down at my hands in my lap.

No one says anything for a few moments. I know Obi-Wan wants to know why I'm here, but is silent and allows me to gather my thoughts. Where do I start?

"Is your Master here?" I ask, still studying my hands. I''m stalling and Obi-wan knows it. I _really _don't want to talk about this, but I don't know what else to do. Part of me hopes that Qui-Gon is here, but the other part is terrified that he will overhear and tell my Master. I know tha both of them are friends.

"Yes, but he knows when I want privacy. He won't interrupt," he replies. "You said you wanted to talk. What's troubling you?"

I glance up. He looks at me patiently, expecting the answer but willing to wait for it. I sigh, and look down again. "I've been having dreams every night for the last week. They get worse every time." I look up. Obi-Wan's expression is thoughtful. He leans back, clasping his hands at the nape of his neck.

"Have you told your Master? You always talk to her. Could she help?" Even as he's saying this I'm shaking my head. "No. I can't tell her. She..." I swallow. "She wouldn't understand." She would just tell me to meditate and release my anxiety. I'd tried, and it wasn't working. This was one of those times when Jedi sayings just weren't going to cut it.

Obi-Wan nodded, still looking thoughtful. "What happens in these dreams?" He looks straight at me. "I can't help if you won't tell me anything. You have to trust me enough to let me help."

I look at him, and I can only see sincerity in his eyes. I hesitate for a moment. Only a moment, though. Then I spill my guts and tell him everything I can remember about the dreams.

"...and it all started when I got this note. I just got so _scared, _Obi. Here, look at it." I pull it out of my pocket and shove it towards him. Wordlessly he unclasps his hands from behind his neck and takes the note. He unfolds it and begins to read.

"I got it and I've been having nightmares ever since. I think that whoever sent it means what they wrote and could come after you, or Quinlan, or my Master, or Reeft... I didn't know what to do. I had to tell someone, and you're the only one who can help me with this. Please." I'm begging now. I need someone to help me so badly, and if Obi-Wan refuses I don't know what I'll do. If my best friend won't help me, who will?

Obi-Wan furrows his eyebrows and brings a hand up to stroke his chin. "They do sound serious. I understand why you didn't tell sooner."

My eyebrows shoot up at this. "Really?" He nods. "Of course. I would be scared too." He turns his attention back to the note. "But just because they sound serious, it doesn't mean that they are. They could be bluffing." He leans forward. "Try not to think about it. If what the note says is true and whoever sent it really means what they say, we'll worry about that when we get there."

"We?" I ask. I was surprised. I thought Obi-Wan would be angry at me for keeping something so serious from him. I know I hate myself.

"Of course, we. Did you really think that you would face this alone? We're your friends. All of us are going to help you wether you like it or not!" Obi-Wan then gives me the biggest, brightest smile I've ever seen, and I have no choice except to smile back.

Obi-Wan stands up and walks over to me. He pulls me up and claps me on the shoulder. "Come on," he says. "Lets get the others and head over to Didi's. You need to take time off from all these gloomy thoughts, my friend!"

**And there you have it! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Please don't hate me! I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 4: Only the beginning

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Oh, and I forgot to mention that this takes place a couple months after the Zan Arbor arc. And people, please PLEASE review! I am begging you!**

Less than half an hour later, having gained the consent of our Masters for an evening off, all five of us entered Didi's Cafe with Obi-Wan in the lead. The cafe was just as shabby on the inside as it looked on the outside. The full tables were crammed together, leaving barely any room to walk in between.

"The place is packed," I observed, "yet it's the worst-looking on the street!"

"Yep. It looks shabby both outside and in, the food is borderline inedible, and you socialize with the other customers at your own risk. So, overall, it's a pretty fancy place," Obi-Wan joked.

Quinlan laughed at that, tossing his head back and sending his black dreadlocks flying around his face. "When I get a date, make sure I bring her here for dinner," he said.

"You mean _if _you get a date," Reeft shot back. A second later, he dodged the fist aimed at his head. The dressellian was about to counter with his own punch, but halted when a voice boomed, "Obi-Wan! I haven't seen you around here for a bit!"

Obi-Wan's face broke into a smile as he turned to see who it was. We were greeted with the sight of a short, round man with mousy brown hair and a big smile on his jovial face.

"Didi! How are you doing?" Obi-Wan greeted him.

"I'm very well, thank you! Much better than I was three months ago," Didi laughed. Obi-Wan laughed too, but it seemed to be ever-so-slightly forced. When the laughter subsided, Didi turned his attention to the rest us. "And who are your friends?"

"Who knows? Let's just hope that they're better than the people you usually socialize with, father," a feminine voice called out from the kitchen. All of us looked to see a slender girl pop out of the kitchen and head towards us. Her shoulder-length black hair fell in her face, partially obscuring her green eyes as she wiped her hands on her stained apron and stuck one out for one of us to shake it.

"Astri Oddo. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she introduced herself. Quinlan stepped forward and shook her hand. "I'm Quinlan. The others are Reeft, Bant, and Garen. I think you already know Obi-Wan. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

She nodded, and turned back to Obi-Wan. "I haven't seen you for three months! What do you have to say for yourself?" She placed her hands on her hips and tried her best to seem angry, but the sparkle of humor in her eyes ruined the look.

Obi-Wan held up his hands palms up. "I've been busy. We've been on a few missions. Nothing too strenuous right now, though, since Qui-Gon is still recovering."

Three months ago, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon paid a visit to Didi. Didi told them that he needed help because a bounty hunter was after him, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan agreed to help Didi out. Long story short, Didi and Astri found a place to hide in the Cascardi Mountains. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the bounty hunter, Ona Nobis, tracked them there. In the ensuing battle, Ona captured Qui-Gon and left Obi-Wan, Astri, and an injured Didi in the snow. Going after Didi turned out to be a cover for getting Qui-Gon. A scientist named Jenna Zan Arbor wanted to perform tests on him so she could discover the secret behind the Force. Qui-Gon was rescued by Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia, and Siri Tachi, but he nearly died. Today is the first time Obi-Wan has seen Didi or Astri since then.

"All right, I forgive you," Astri acquiesced, accepting the explanation. "You want your usual table?"

"No, thank you. Could we possibly get something more...private?" Obi-Wan asked. The hidden message was clear: someplace we can't be overheard. Astri nodded. "I know just the place," she replied. She promptly turned around and led us to he back of the cafe, to a secluded corner. "Will this do?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "Perfectly. Thank you, Astri." The girl nodded in retrn and walked towards the kitchen.

Just as we began to sit down, Quinlan froze. His eyes narrowed and I felt him probe the Force. "What is it?" Reeft asked.

"I don't know," Quin replied, "but something doesn't feel right." He stood up and began to leave. "I'm going to check it out. I'll be right back."

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Reeft cried. "We're not letting you go out there by yourself!" But Quinlan was already gone.

"Don't worry. Quin can take care of himself," Obi-Wan said, dispite his slightly nervous look. Outside, someone yelled. We all heard the _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber being ignited. Obi-Wan winced. "Maybe I spoke to soon."

We all raced out of the cafe, earning us some nasty looks and angry shouts from other customers. We left the throng of people and hurried out into the cool Coruscant evening. "This way!" Obi-Wan called, racing away from the cafe. We ended up in front of a dark alley and were greeted with the sight of an unconscious Quinlan Vos lying on the pavement. Blood pooled around his head, and his lightsaper lay next to him. It must've fallen out of his hand. What was unusual, though, was that something was clenched in his right fist.

Cautiously, I approached and kenlt down next to my friend. Taking his wrist in my left hand, I slowly unwrapped his fingers until a small, white piece of paper fell out of his hand. I unfolded it, and immediately, my face paled. _Oh Force, _I thought. _Please don't let this be happening. This can't be happening. _

It was another note. _This is only the beginning, Garen. The game has begun._

This was not good. Not good at all.


End file.
